


Irresistable

by firefright



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothing Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced violence, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: Most of the time it’s like this: Dick looking up at Jay with his intense, midnight eyes, and her, completely unable to resist him.





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> A long while back, someone on tumblr asked me if I'd ever write girl!Jason. I said yes, and what with this being JayDick week I figured now was the perfect opportunity to follow through on that.
> 
> The theme of this piece is the Day 5 prompt, bruised and bloody, and the actual story came out nowhere near as serious as that theme would imply. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway XD

"Excuse me, miss," A voice says from behind her, just as she’s bending to pick up someone’s empty glass from one of the tables. "Could you help me, please?"

Jay freezes in place the moment she hears it. She knows that fucking voice.

Sure enough, when she turns around (expertly balancing the tray of canapes in her other hand), there stands Dick-fucking-Grayson. Her sometimes brother, sometimes partner, and more and more lately, sometimes… well, she tries not to think too much about that last one.

Inwardly, Jay swears, curses, lands a thousand insults upon both his person and ancestry, while on the outside she only pastes on the pleasant fake smile worn by serving staff far and wide before answering him, in a sickly sweet tone of voice, "Yes, sir. What is it you need?"

The smirk on Dick’s face when he answers her makes Jay want to punch his stupid perfect teeth in, but she refrains. Even when he crooks his fingers at her in the benevolently expectant way of the rich and famous. "I'm afraid there's a mess that needs tidying up.” he says, “My fault, honestly. I'm pretty clumsy."

Keeping up appearances leaves Jay with no choice but to follow after him. She deposits the tray of canapes on the nearest available table and smooths down the unfortunately ruffled skirt that is the uniform for the female servers at this particular party, swearing that if Dick doesn't have a good reason for pulling her off the job she’ll kick his ass for it. It wasn't like she waltzed up to him when he was in the middle of his undercover operations (ignoring of course, the many times she has done that in the past), so he should show her the same courtesy.

Dick takes her through the party to a side door, which in turn leads to an empty, closed off corridor. "Dick..." Jay starts to growl as soon as they're alone, but he only shushes her, glancing about before opening up another door and grabbing her wrist to drag her inside.

A coat closet, great.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Jay hisses, shoving Dick back against a rack of fur coats as soon as the door is shut. "You're ruining everything!"

Dick smiles up at her from where he's fallen, completely without shame in his two-thousand dollar tux. She can't believe he's snuck into the same swanky party she's infiltrating, completely jeopardising her mission. Jay knew she should have asked Kori to do this instead, even though it probably would have ended up with the Tamaranian princess burning half the villa down.

"Well?" She demands, when he doesn't answer her right away, tapping her foot impatiently.

Dick straightens back up, and Jay's as pleased as ever to note that in heels she actually has a couple of inches of height over him, when normally they just see eye-to-eye. "I'm here to investigate Morelli, the same as you, Jay.” he says, “I swear I didn't know you'd be here, honest!"

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" She demands of him, folding her arms across her chest. "Even if it is true, which it probably isn't, you didn't have to drag me out of there! You know how loose the lips of the people at this party are? Morelli's so convinced no one here would turn on him that he's... he's... what are you staring at?"

It's more of a leer actually, the way Dick's eyes are tracking up her legs, from ankle to thigh. So sharp and intense she can practically feel it like a prickle against her skin. 

Oh, of course. What other reason would he have to drag her out of a perfectly good undercover op?

"Fucking really?" she sighs, leaning back against the door.

"Come on, Jay," Dick wheedles, stepping forwards. His hands comes to rest on her hips, _lightly_ , like he doesn't want to hold too tight in case she goes to punch him, which is a reasonable fear. "Have you seen you in that outfit?"

"You're pathetic." Jay answers, affecting a yawn in response, though seeing that look on his face does make her want to squirm pleasantly. She can never let him know that. "You've seen me in a dress before."

"Yeah,” he agrees, “But not _this_ dress." Dick’s fingers go down to fondle the ruffles that swirl around her thighs, as if to prove his point. 

Like most rich evil bastards, Tom Morelli is also perverted as all hell. Power and wealth did things like that to people; made them think of others, especially servants, as their personal puppets, and in this case dress-up dolls. For tonight’s event the uniform for the female servers was a play on the typical French Maid's Halloween costume, black and slinky with ridiculous white ruffles at the bottom of a skirt that barely hides Jay's underwear from sight. She hates wearing it, but had managed to convince herself to put up with the humiliation as a necessary evil to get what she wanted: information about the newest Morelli drug shipments.

"I swear to God, if you ruin this operation for me because you can't keep it in your pants—" Jay starts to threaten, before Dick's hands slide down her hips to her thighs, caressing her legs through her net stockings. She reaches down to slap them away. “Knock that off.”

“But Jay—”

“I’m working, Dick.” she tells him, “And no chance in hell am I doing it with you in some creepy rich guy’s coat closet.” 

Of course, as soon as she says it, Jay thinks of a few incidents back in Wayne Manor when Bruce was downstairs, and well...

Judging by the look on Dick’s face, he remembers them too.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to do it with me in here.” He goes on to say, with the audacity to look offended that she’d ever think such a thing of him. As if she doesn’t know the dirt that lurks beneath his goody-two shoes image.

Jay rolls her eyes, “Really. Because your wandering hands are saying something different, boy wonder.”

“Yes, really. Well, I mean, if you’re offering…” 

“ _Dick_.” she growls at him.

He smiles at her, bright and hopeful as ever. His eyes, still the same pretty boy blue that was able to turn her heart over in her chest more than a few times when she was a teenager, manage a similar effect now. “Relax, I’m kidding. I was just thinking that you could, you know, maybe keep the outfit on until later. When we’re in my car, or a safehouse. After the party’s over and we both get the intel we need, of course.”

When Dick wants something he's a force of nature, and if Jay's resolve is anything less than a hundred percent there's no chance in hell she can say no to him when he gets this way (which is pretty much any time there's the promise of an amazing orgasm in the mix). Sure, sometimes there’s an appeal in denying him. In making him work for it. She likes to watch him be frustrated, to bite his lip and suffer as she walks away after working him up, but those opportunities are rare. Most of the time it’s like this: Dick looking up at Jay with his intense, midnight eyes, and her, completely unable to resist him.

When he kisses her, it’s more gentle than she expects (as always). She can smell his cologne, the one she likes best on him, as the short stubble on his jaw scrapes hers. Dick’s arm curls around Jay’s waist as he pulls her closer, before sliding his other hand up into her short cropped hair.

By the time he pulls away, she’s panting softly. “Okay,” she mutters, “Okay. But only _after_ we’re done here. No mission success, no sex. You got it?”

“Got it.” Dick agrees, “So, shall we compare strategies?”

She nods, pushes his hands off her, and — after settling themselves down on _opposite_ ends of the coat closet — they start to talk shop.

*

Jay has a bruise on her cheek, and blood on her temple. Her fishnets and dress are torn, but she’s laughing as she and Dick stumble into one of her safehouses, pulling at his similarly ruined tux.

Messy didn’t even begin to cover the way the way the case had ended tonight. One small slip had led to shootouts, police sirens, and at least one fire engine being called to the scene. But it had also, overall, been a success, and Jay’s in a good enough mood from that that for once she has no problem remembering her promise to Dick.

Dick, who kicks the door shut behind them, his fingers already in Jay’s hair as he kisses her. He pushes her back towards a low table in the hallway, knocking off a decorative bowl from on top of it, which smashes messily when it hits the floor. Not that Jay could care in this moment, despite how much she paid for it, as one of Dick’s hands squeezes her breast, rolling his palm against her nipple before he pulls it away and sinks down onto his knees in front of her. “Dick…” 

“I want to eat you out, Jay,” he says to her, voice low and thick with suppressed longing. “Been thinking about getting my face between your thighs ever since I first saw you in those fishnets. Can I?”

Words leave her, as they only ever seem to around Dick. Jay nods, leaning back so she’s halfway sitting on the table, and tries not to blush as she spreads her legs to make room for him between them. Dick’s smile is gentle, as are his fingers when they graze first across her bare toes (she’d kicked her heels off when the fighting first started), then up over her ankles, her calves, and finally, her thighs. There’s a bruise on her knee that he kisses, gained when she landed awkwardly after jumping out a second storey window, and that alone is enough to make her skin tingle.

“Jesus,” she says to cover up her embarrassment at the display of tenderness, “Would you get on with it?”

“Impatient.” he teases her.

“Coat closet,” Jay reminds him.

Dick rolls his eyes, but it’s a pointed enough comment to make him listen. He kisses her knee again, before rubbing his hands up her thighs and underneath her skirt. Jay shivers when she feels him hook his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, and without needing to be asked she lifts her hips up, allowing Dick to pull them all the way down her legs and off.

He’s gentle when he slides between them, hooking her knees up and resting them on his shoulders. Jay’s breath hitches as Dick presses light kisses against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, still teasing despite everything. Anticipating what’s coming, she digs her fingers in tight to the edge of the side-table, but even so isn’t fully prepared for what it feels like when he finally pushes his head in under her skirt and gets his mouth on her.

“God...” Jay chokes, head falling backwards at the first hot lick of his tongue against her clit. “ _Dick_.”

Dick doesn’t answer. Which is a good thing, because she might kill him if he does anything but continue right now. Every lap of his tongue has her gasping, and it’s only the firm hold he has on her thighs that stops Jay from squeezing them uncomfortably tight around his head. 

Dick has often told her that he loves the way she reacts during sex, just not when it threatens to break the cartilage in his ears.

Jay transfers one hand from the table to his hair, tugging on the inky strands as his tongue presses against her more firmly. Dick alternates his licks between slow, then fast, then slow again. After the fifth time he does it, Jay drops her head back and closes her eyes, soft pants eventually giving way to equally soft moans. “C’mon,” she whispers, rocking her hips with swiftly growing desperation, “C’mon…”

When Dick presses two fingers into her cunt Jay has to bite back a whimper. When he outright sucks on her clit at the same time as adding a third, she can’t restrain a cry. It feels so good, and she was already wet and turned on before they even really started thanks to some spontaneous making out in the car on the way to the safehouse. Dick knows exactly how to wind her up, draw her closer, and finally, _finally_ (only when he’s ready) push her over the edge.

Jay’s just lucky that this time he’s as impatient as she is, otherwise he might try to draw this out longer than she can stand. He’s done it before, kept her strung out and on the edge for over an hour, until she was completely ready to go back on her promise to stop killing, regardless of how awkward it would be to explain to Bruce why his golden boy was suddenly dead.

“C’mon, you son of a—” A few hard thrusts of Dick’s fingers does it, in conjunction with the fierce hot suction of his mouth. Jay’s back arches, and her cry turns into half a yelp as she knocks her head back against the wall. “Fuck!”

“Easy,” Dick laughs, eyes bright and mouth red as he pulls away from her. His lips are shiny and wet from her come, and Jay as always blushes at the sight of it even as sparks dance across her eyes from the impact. “Don’t hurt yourself, Jaybird.”

“Fuck you,” she pants, but still watches, hypnotised, as Dick regains his feet and leans forward to kiss her. Jay moans at the taste of her own wetness, but moreso at the gentle slide of his dry fingers into the short hair at the back of her skull, where they gently massage over the spot where she banged it against the wall.

“Mm,” Dick hums, parting from her only when her lungs have started to burn out of a need for oxygen, “Really wish you would.”

Jay snorts, chest heaving as she pants, “Yeah, I bet.” 

He’s slid his body into the space between her legs that his head so recently occupied, and at such close proximity it’s impossible for Jay to miss the hard press of Dick’s cock through his trousers. Particularly when he rolls his hips forward in gentle thrusts against her. 

“Jesus,” she groans, “Take those off. Hurry up and do what you mean to do, Dick.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” he grins.

Jay glares at him, but since he’s already obeying there’s not much else she can say. While Dick fumbles with the fastenings of his trousers, she runs her fingers down the side of his face, over the darkening bruise on his jaw to the bloody split on his lip, made worse by their kissing.

“You look real pretty when you’re all beat up, you know.” 

Dick laughs again, a little more breathlessly this time as he takes his cock in hand and strokes it a few times before guiding it to press against her entrance. “I’m not getting myself hurt just to please your aesthetic, Jay.”

“You sure?” She grins, leaning forward to lick across the cut. “I’ve known you to do some real stupid stuff before.”

“Yeah, well, even I have to have limits somewhere.” he smiles, turning his head to kiss first the palm of her hand, then her thumb. “Besides, nothing I do for you is stupid.”

Jay gasps as Dick slides into her. His hands change positions so that one is holding her thigh, while the other wraps around her waist, pulling Jay closer until he’s buried inside right to the hilt. She trembles, shaken by the words just as much as the sudden sense of fullness. “Idiot,” Jay swallows, “You can’t just say things like—”

He rocks into her, shallow little thrusts designed to give Jay time to adjust to the feeling. “Can. Did. No take backs, little wing.”

“God…” She leans forward into him, pressing her face against his shoulder. Jay digs her fingers into Dick’s back, hard enough to hopefully add even more bruises beneath his shirt. “I really hate you sometimes”

“I know.” Dick hums, turning his head to kiss the side of her neck. He licks, then sucks on the spot, using his teeth to break the blood vessels beneath her skin. “But do you hate me right now?”

Jay bites down on her lip as he draws his hips back further this time, before pushing in again with a little more force. “Nn… no. Not… not so much right now.”

“Good.”.

Dick squeezes her thigh as he moves his mouth to another spot on her neck, sucking a second mark right next to the first. Jay wants to tell him off for it, especially leaving them as high as he is, but she can’t. The steady press of his cock inside her is too distracting. Dick works in a slowly building rhythm, holding back from the hard fast pace she normally likes at first. He speaks to her, croons words that are simultaneously filthy and sweet in her ear, and as a result Jay if forced to bite down on his shirt to keep herself from making any truly embarrassing noises.

Finally, when she can’t stand him holding back anymore, she turns her head and applies her teeth to his skin instead, just catching the lobe of his ear with the edges of them. “ _Dick_. Dick, I need more. I _need_ —”

“Shh, Jaynie, I got you.” Dick responds to her small act of violence with a warm kiss on her cheek. “I got you. I know what you need.”

His hands move again. This time both of them sliding underneath her bottom as he lifts her up from the table and then, with easy strength, lowers her down onto the floor without ever once slipping out of her. Jay moans as he kneels, lifting her legs and hooking them over his shoulders before bracing his hands on the floor either side of her head. Like this, she’s bent almost double; particularly when Dick leans down to press his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Ready, gorgeous?”

“Just go,” she chokes at the hard line of his cock inside her. Jay knows it can’t be true realistically, but in this position it feels like he’s in her even deeper than he was before. So deep in fact, that it almost hurts in a way she loathes herself for craving every time they’re apart. “Come on, fuck me.”

Dick kisses her one more time, then does as she demands, drawing his hips back before slamming his cock back in. Fucking her, exactly as she demanded he do. Jay tosses her head back and digs her fingers deep into the thick carpet beneath them. She can hardly breath, hardly think at the rate Dick’s going, and she loves it. Loves that feeling where everything, every other thought and concern, melts down to this… this _moment._ Dick over her, Dick inside her, and she can’t… can’t…

“Touch yourself, Jay,” Dick gasps as he pistons his hips. Sweat drips down his nose, plastering his hair — longer than her’s — to his forehead. “Make yourself come. Come around me, I want to feel it. Want to feel you so _bad_ , gorgeous girl.”

It takes effort, but somehow Jay manages to do as he tells her. She lifts her right hand from the carpet and slides it down instead between her legs, just above the place where the two of them are joined. A few rubs of her index finger against her clit and—

“F-fuck!” she gasps as she comes for the second time tonight. Her back arches further away from the floor as her body bears down, passage clenching in hot, wet contractions around Dick’s cock. He moans, eyes dark as he watches her face, before — moving in her somehow even _faster_ — Jay feels him come too. 

When he does, Dick stops, sharp and sudden, pressed as deep inside as he can get. He’s breathing hard, too. Panting exactly the same way she is as he drops his head down to rest against her shoulder.

They stay like that, both of them struggling to get themselves back under control and sort through the overwhelming rush of sensation and emotion that comes with the afterglow, for a good couple of minutes, until finally Jay grows level-headed enough to register the strain in her legs and back from the position she’s in and shoves at Dick to get off of her. “You’re heavy. Move, Dick.”

“Nngh,” he groans, as she fights to unhook her legs from his shoulders, “Don’t wanna.”

“Well my back hurts, I feel sticky, _and_ I want out of this atrocity of a dress, so you’re going to have to.” Jay succeeds in sliding first one leg free, then the other, before with a careful application of force and weight she rolls them over so she’s sitting on top of him. “Deal with it.”

She kneels up, letting his cock slide out of her with a small shudder on her part and a large one on his, feeling all the while like a baby deer just finding its footing as she then uses the table to haul herself back up onto her feet. Her knee hurts worse than it did before, and standing makes Jay all too aware of the evidence of Dick’s come inside her as it starts to slowly slide down one thigh.

“Shit,” she mutters, wincing as she tries to take an actual step towards the bathroom. Thank god for the convenience of modern birth control.

“Need some help?” Dick asks, smirking up at her from the hallway floor where she’d left him.

“From you?”Jay scoffs, “No way.” 

He chuckles, but gets to his feet anyway. A second later, Jay is leaning against Dick’s shoulder as they hobble down the hallway together, all the evidence of their rough night coming back to haunt them. If she aches this much now, Jay doesn’t event want to think about how it’s going to feel in the morning.

“So, still mad I interrupted your undercover op?” Dick asks her conversationally, just as they reach the bathroom door.

Jay rolls her eyes. It’s just like Dick to not let that point go. “You’re asking me that now? Dick, we just _fucked_.”

“Yeah, I know that. I was there.” he snorts at her, “But still, are you?”

She sighs, forced to admit the truth no matter how much she’d rather keep it to herself. “No, not really. Just don’t make a habit of it, bird boy.”

Dick smiles, looking like the cat that most definitely got the cream. “Glad to hear it, little wing. You want me to run you a bubble bath before I patch you up?”

She really is letting him get to know her too well if he can anticipate her desires that accurately. “And what about patching _you_ up?”

“I can wait.” Dick kisses her cheek, then grins against her neck. “Besides, from what I remember, you always buy your bathtubs big enough for two.”

He really is incorrigible, Jay thinks, as they push through the door into the bathroom, where sure enough the bathtub is easily big enough to fit the both of them. Absolutely incorrigible.

Too bad for her she doesn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
